Jacen Ianros (Jakran Stancross)
Jacen Ianros More commonly known as Jakran Stancross or The Golden Watcher, Jacen is one of the last of the Kncosk, and one of the few good ones. He is currently 29 years old and lives on the streets alongside his best friend, Allie Frazier, where they try to keep the better people of Silatel safe. But he hates to be called a hero and doesn't see himself as such, but just a man trying to keep the world from falling apart, because of itself. To very few, Jacen can also be hired for bodyguard work, often to very sought after and threatened individuals. Notable Quote: "Afraid? Of course I'm afraid. Whenever I try to help someone, I'm terrified. And that is completely normal, but you can't let it hold you down... Let it stop you. Courage isn't about not being afraid... It's being afraid and doing what you have to anyway... To stand up for what you believe in... To make a difference." - Jacen Ianros to Allie Frazier Backstory Jacen was born to Elreak and Arika Ianros, two legends amongst the lands of Silatel, known for their bravery and courage when facing the world’s darkest hour… The return of the Kncosk. Despite him being them being the last, the two aided in destroying their own people, knowing full well what they could do should they prosper. Following the destruction of the Kncosk temple the ‘'Ironbreakers'’, disbanded, going their own separate ways and rarely spoke to one another again. To the rest of the world, it was completely unknown why this was. But a key reason… Was Arika. At the time of the Temple’s destruction, she learned she was with child, and believed they needed to live a better life, in the hopes that their child wouldn’t follow their footsteps of chaos and recklessness. So upon the disbandment, Elreak and Arika reformed ‘'The Order of Gold'’, and ancient Kncosk subsection, dedicated to stopping their more arrogant and destructive people. For 19 years, Elreak and Arika raised Jacen, teaching him of their people and training him to be prepared, should they ever return, in the safety of the secret assassin’s guild.. But Elreak’s teaching were somewhat focused not just on killing the Kncosk, but also training him to be an assassin, like he was. Arika disliked this extremely, and often scolded Elreak for this, reminding him of why they left in the first place. But upon turning 20, Jacen realised, should the Kncosk ever return, he’d need to experience the outside world for himself, needing to learn what it’s like to traverse difficult environments. He told his parents of his decision, both of which weren’t overly happy with, but decided it would be best if he did. Arika secretly gifted a number of items to aid him on his journey. The mask of the OOG grandmaster: 'The Mask of Gold', allowing him to see in low light situations and increasing his reaction time. A weapon of great power which was later dubbed by the public ‘'The Watcher’s Blade'’, capable of cutting through even the strongest of objects, extremely lightweight and easily hidden. And finally, he was gifted his father’s assassin attire: 'Vengeance' . A number modifications were made to the armor after its extensive use, including a new lightweight ballistic weave; capable of stopping regular point blank shots and protection against knife attacks, rubber lining; giving him minor protection against electricity, the original exposed skin areas now have that same lightweight material, leading to very few weak points in the armor. And finally, two new hidden blades with the ability to swap attachments for the desired moment. For the next 9 years, Jacen lived on the streets, travelling across the region and learning what the world had to offer. Much to his distaste, it was very much as he expected… Full of greedy, arrogant and destructive people who are always picking on those beneath them. Jacen learned very quickly, that he felt the need to help those people, not being a hero… But a vigilante, watching over and helping those in need wherever it may occur and to whoever. He failed a number of times, often getting hurt along the way. Cut, stabbed, shot… But it didn’t matter. His need to help outweighed his pain, leading him to keep going. He learned from his mistakes and kept going. In time, he learned he couldn’t keep his normal name, in fear that those against him, could use his parents as a weakness… Something he couldn’t accept, so instead, he went by the name: Jakran Stancross. He knew it wasn’t overly original, but it did the job, and to some extent, rather well. As he continued going on as the vigilante, those he saved began talking about him, essentially becoming an urban myth and getting known as ‘''The Golden Watcher''’, a name he rather enjoyed being called. The years went on and Jacen continues to watch over the people, helping at every moment and putting his own life at risk for others. He eventually saved a woman called Allie Frazier. She too was trying to help people under the guise of ‘''The Blue Blur''’ after hearing the stories of Jacen. She continued to pester him until eventually he gave in and decided to train her, so she too can help make the dark cloud hovering over Silatel finally dissipate as they work as partners. Clothing Jacen has a few alternate costumes, most of which relatively look very similar. One of his most common is his 'Watcher' attire. Watcher Jacen's Watcher attire is essentially is regular attire which he wears on almost every mission. The mask helps to keep his identity hidden as well as provide protection, allow him to see in low-light conditions and even helps him react faster while in combat. The reinforced lightweight ballistic weave covers the entirety of his attire, from his shirt to his cloak; this helps him maintain his mobility and speed, while increasing the protection against knives and gunfire, making the previous design rather obsolete in comparison.